Oh God No ¦ Mighty Number 9 5
Jared tries to navigate over cars, and is forced to be an even more annoying character. Synopsis Jared has one more boss to do on the Highway. He finds a Zero clone. Jared sees Egoraptor's grump head in the game, and Jared congratulates him for spending money on this game too. Jared rides on a train, and can dash faster then cars can drive. Jared heads into a tunnel. Jared fights the 'boss', which is a bunch of wheels. Jared dies, but thought he won after being tricked by an enemy that leaned back. Jared heads back outside after being on the road for several hours. Jared waits for the cars to move back and forth so he can jump between them. Jared wants to help Zero, but crashes into the ground and dies. Jared finds that he can grab onto the front of the car. He gets knocked into a sign and falls to the ground and dies. Jared probably wouldn't be mad if this game was made by a small indie team, rather than a veteran with a $4 million budget! The game keeps on tricking Jared into jumping into enemies, and once again falls to the ground. He has to start the level again. He is not having fun. Jared takes several attempts to get to the new section. The boss fight with 'Zero'. Jared gets comboed, and gets killed. The bulldozer power up is stupid. Jared tries again, and defeats it. Rock beats scissors, that is why the bulldozer wins! Beck now looks like Cut Man! Jared doesn't want 'Santa' to bring him presents this year. Jared watches the cutscene. Jared comments on one of the character's hair. Jared hates the cutscenes. Jared heads to the Prison. Jared is not pleased to see that he is playing as Call. She makes an annoying noise when using her shield. Jared has to make sure he does not get seen. Jared finds out that he can kill the guard robots. He crawls through a small opening to get the last key. Jared guesses that it would be possible to see her underwear. The characters start to talk again. Jared gets through the section quickly. Jared moves through large enemies to quickly get through that section. Jared is getting bored by the game. Jared battles some grabbing robots, but they die on their own! Jared dies battling another one, but it kills itself too! A large robot appears, and Jared sneaks behind it and attacks it from the back. He gets killed by it, and works out that it needs to be shot in the face. He beats it easily. Another one shows up, and he makes it past and almost dies. Jared is annoyed as the game makes a joke from ten years ago. Jared hates not bring able to fight the many robots in the area, with a robot that can't fight. The game says that Jared is moving quickly, which he doesn't believe that he was. Jared only has one life left, and doesn't want to have to do this stage again. The boss is K9. Jared has to shoot K9 in the face a lot. K9 takes damage after eating a bomb robot. K9 eats another bomb. Jared's shield runs out. Jared is worried about dying, and realizes he can dodge the bullets by ducking right in front of K9. Jared is worried as he is close to death. K9 is defeated in a close battle. Jared hates this game. Category:Mighty Number 9 Category:Videos